<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gina by lynamoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321317">Gina</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynamoon/pseuds/lynamoon'>lynamoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Chemical Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Victorian, Brothels, Consensual Sex, Crossdressing, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Nobility, Oral Sex, What Is Historical Accuracy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:02:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynamoon/pseuds/lynamoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There comes a time in every nobleman’s life when the thought of delving into actions of questionable legality becomes unbearable to resist. Most men of my stature would reply to said offerings with a respectful, yet unwilling, “no, thank you”. However, I am not like most men who have been sheltered from the outside world. I know of wonders these pompous French bastards, if I may speak so bold, could never dream of sleeping atop their fine linen sheets, safe from desire.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frank Iero/Gerard Way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gina</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's always been on my bucket list to release a fanfic out into the world.... so here you go! Please go easy on me as I wrote this when I was 16. Enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There comes a time in every nobleman’s life when the thought of delving into actions of questionable legality becomes unbearable to resist. Most men of my stature would reply to said offerings with a respectful, yet unwilling, “no, thank you”. However, I am not like most men who have been sheltered from the outside world. I know of wonders these pompous French bastards, if I may speak so bold, could never dream of sleeping atop their fine linen sheets, safe from desire. </p>
<p>I have failed to introduce myself. My name is Franklin Anthony Iero III, but you may address me simply as Frank. This may be my title, and I may have to live up to it during the day, but my nights are of a different matter. I do not wish for you to think of me as a gluttonous man thriving only on sheer pleasure at the expense of others. I do give a damn about some people, mind you. This brings me to where I am located at this very moment. Being a man of my promise, I obliged my friend, Raymond, in visiting this very establishment.</p>
<p>Le Drapeau Noir.</p>
<p>I was intrigued. The building emitted its own heat despite the cold autumn chill. It was around seven-o-clock in the afternoon, and I had time on my hands. I figured I’d witness for myself what so many other Frenchmen had spoke so highly, and quietly, about.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~</p>
<p>As soon as I entered through the wrought iron door, I was overwhelmed by a thick layer of smoke, almost choking me as I ventured further inside. There was a distinct woodsy odor and bouts of high pitched shrieking that coincided surprisingly well with the sound of a jovial piano reaching out through the dense haze. </p>
<p>I was in awe as seemingly every color clouded my vision all at once. Flashes of soft blues, yellows, and pinks surrounded me as I was greeted cordially by the wearers of said pigments</p>
<p>“Bonjour Monsieur, may I take your coat?” a damsel resembling a peacock asked. I smiled and let her remove my coat and cane and made my way past the rows of ladies and gentlemen to what appeared to be the front desk. </p>
<p>“Monsieur Iero, we have been expecting your arrival for quite some time.”</p>
<p>“Mademoiselle, forgive me, but do I know you?” I questioned.</p>
<p>“No, but everyone knows you” she smirked. “I am Mademoiselle Lindsey, I am the proprietor of this fine establishment. You being such a delightfully curious Frenchmen, I knew you would drop by eventually.”</p>
<p>I chuckled to myself. Were my scandals really that infamous? </p>
<p>“Well I am certainly delighted to have finally visited your, as you say, fine establishment.” Putting emphasis on fine, as this was an odd word to described a place of such seemingly low morality.</p>
<p>“Well, monsieur, what is business without a little pleasure?”</p>
<p>I kissed her hand. I did not need to do so, but I am a respectable man with more so respect for women. I thought this to myself as I let my eyes wander. </p>
<p>Of all the colors in the foyer, I had failed to perceive this particular one.</p>
<p>Black.</p>
<p>Black as a raven.</p>
<p>Black as night.</p>
<p>Black as the Devil’s soul.</p>
<p>Black as the bittersweet chocolates I so adored.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Her dress flowed gracefully around her ankles, or where I imagined they must’ve been. She was the only woman who kept some skin as her own. The black velvet and lace being a stark contrast to her delicate ivory skin. Her hair being even more defining; deep red and straight as a pin as it flowed from her collarbone to her chest. Piercing ebony shadow and equally striking hazel eyes. Filling the room with her presence even as she stood silent in the corner beside the staircase.</p>
<p>“What is her name?” I asked, not looking away in case she became the ghost-like figure she appeared to be.</p>
<p>“That’s Gina, she’s the new girl. She won’t even wear much makeup and she never wears any color save for her hair. She’s a bit of an eccentric but if you’re into tha-”</p>
<p>“I must know her.” I interjected.</p>
<p>“Monsieur, there are plenty more lively women. And she refuses to go all the way with men.”</p>
<p>“I have no interest in going that far, madam. I only wish to know her.”</p>
<p>She sounded stunned, like no man had ever refused such a vulgar, yet simple offer. </p>
<p>“Alright, but you will have to follow her to her suite, she is not very keen on being social with many others around. And keep your stay to an hour.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, mademoiselle.” </p>
<p>“Oh…and if you were to decide to do anything with her, make sure you pay her what she deserves.”</p>
<p>I laughed as I walked away. Did she really think all men were sex-crazed pigs? I enjoyed the company of women, and men, but rarely went further than lively conversation.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~</p>
<p>I felt a pang of anxiety as I approached her. She did not speak or react beyond a small smirk playing at the corner of her mouth as she stared me down, taking in every inch of my figure as if she were criticizing a painting. </p>
<p>“If I may, I would like to speak with you, mademoiselle.”</p>
<p>Her smirk formed instantaneously into a full smile. She took my hand with her right as she picked up the skirt of her dress with her left. She lead me up the stairs and I suddenly felt very self conscious despite her interested demeanor. </p>
<p>She was a frightfully intimidating woman, despite her not uttering a single word.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~</p>
<p>I learned quickly that she was a very social girl, at least with me. She very much enjoyed talking about her interests, which included detective novels, card games, music, theatre, and everything in relation to the macabre.</p>
<p>I was enthralled with her manor of speaking, the way she would wave her black lace covered hands when she became excited about a particular subject. The way the vanity shook from her legs in a constant tapping motion as she sat there, chest out, glancing at me with hungry eyes; hungry for attention. </p>
<p>I assumed she didn’t get many customers who were honestly interested in her words and not just her mouth.</p>
<p>Though, she did have beautiful lips.</p>
<p>I listened intently from atop the bed sheets, grasping every word. I didn’t even realize how close she was in proximity to me until she slowly straddled me on the bedpost.</p>
<p>She appeared to be just as unaware of her actions when she suddenly stopped mid-sentence.</p>
<p>“Oh monsieur, please forgive me, I have not allowed you the chance to speak.” She apologized, though unmoving from her position. </p>
<p>I learned quickly that she often apologized for her manner, yet made no effort beyond words to correct herself.</p>
<p>I was learning a lot of things very quickly about this extraordinary woman.</p>
<p>I stared into her excited, expecting eyes and spoke the only thing I was able to form into a coherent sentence.</p>
<p>“Well…um…”</p>
<p>Almost coherent.</p>
<p>“…my name is Franklin, and although you haven’t told me your name, I know you are called Gina.”</p>
<p>“Oh yes, Franklin, I know perfectly well who you are. You are, to everyone else, just like all the rest of these ignorant Frenchmen”. </p>
<p>It was then that she leaned in closer to my ear.</p>
<p>“But I know you better. You have not spoken much and I already know you do not wish to have me. You do not wish to control me. In fact, I don’t believe you even desire me. I appreciate this greatly, monsieur. You have no idea how disgusting most men are. In lust over women they just met. It’s pathetic and vulgar. But you, sir, are not like this, are you?”</p>
<p>At first, I didn’t realize she had asked me a question. Contrary to what she was saying, I was in fact becoming very lustful towards her against my own will. Her hand had turned into a fist grasping the front of my shirt. This action was not out of anger, more out of…desperation; needing proof that her assumptions were correct. Her words indicated she did not want another man groping her like a piece of meat, and yet, her tone of voice was making me want to do so more than anything else. </p>
<p>“I…no, no madam, I only wished to speak with you when you led me to your room.”</p>
<p>She pulled away from me and stood at the foot of the bed, leaving me laying on the sheets, mouth slightly open and panting softly at the sudden lack of her presence. </p>
<p>She smiled at me with the most caring of smiles. “Well then, Frank, if you ever care to speak with me again, you know where to find me.” she said calmly while stretching out her arm to hold the top of the doorframe open.</p>
<p>I hadn’t realized it had been an hour. I did not wish to leave, but did as Gina suggested and exited her room. </p>
<p>I stole a glance back at her as I made my way down the stairs. </p>
<p>She had been staring right back.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~</p>
<p>The following night, I visited the establishment. I had had a vivid and intimate dream concerning my relations with Gina the previous night. </p>
<p>However, she had not pulled away this time.</p>
<p>I met Gina in the same place I met her last time. There was a man I did not know attempting to converse with her. To the obviously drunk 50-something man, she appeared easy and willing. To me, she appeared very much disinterested.</p>
<p>I decided I’d save her from said drunkard. Gina looked pleased to see me and rushed us both to her room without saying goodbye to the man she had not been listening to.</p>
<p>When we got to her room, she shut the door behind us and replied with an exasperated “thank you so much monsieur, Jesus Christ that man was being an obnoxious fuck!” </p>
<p>I was entirely shocked at her choice of words. I had never in my life heard a woman curse. I cursed quite frequently because, well, I could. Women were supposedly delicate creatures who knew not of such harsh words. But, as I was beginning to discover, Gina wasn’t like most women, and she certainly wasn’t delicate in any sense of the word.</p>
<p>Come to think of it, I also hadn’t heard a woman’s voice slip so low.</p>
<p>It appeared she realized the state of her vocals and a look of terror crossed her face. To the untrained eye, that split-second flash of emotion would’ve gone unnoticed. As soon as it appeared, it was gone, leaving me perplexed.</p>
<p>“You came back. You came to see me.” Gina stated, almost giddy.</p>
<p>“Yes, I did.”</p>
<p>“Normally people don’t come back…”</p>
<p>“Well I am not like most people, Mademoiselle.”</p>
<p>Her eyes widened. “Call me Gina. There’s no need to be polite; I already know you are a gentlemen, monsieur.”</p>
<p>“Then please, call me Frank. If this is to be a meeting of unprofessional matters.”</p>
<p>“Gladly…Frank” she said, one of her eyebrows raised. She moved closer to me and spoke again.</p>
<p>“What are you getting at, Frank. What do you suppose the meaning of unprofessional is?”</p>
<p>“I was merely stating that we know each other more….intimately.”</p>
<p>I mentally slapped myself. Did I really just suggest to her that we be intimate with each other?! Of all words!!</p>
<p>She must’ve caught my Freudian slip as both her eyebrows raised, making her eyes as wide as dinner plates. </p>
<p>She licked her lips. “Oh, I see…well, I assume you are aware of the business side of this deal. There’s a price for what I’m willing to give to you.”</p>
<p>She was now so close that I could feel her breath on my cheek.</p>
<p>“Yes, Gina, but please do not assume I only want to use you for my own pleasure and be done with you. You’re worth more than that.”</p>
<p>She remained quiet for a while and I wondered for a moment if I had said something to offend her.</p>
<p>She stood back, her eyes glazed, blinking severely. She had her arms lightly rested on my shoulders, her chest making her heavy breathing obvious. I was worried for a moment until she spoke.</p>
<p>“You really aren’t how they say. I knew you weren‘t…I…I can’t….I don’t believe it, how……”</p>
<p>She was about to cry when I held her face, trying to comfort her. She wasn’t sad, she was overwhelmed at how much I cared about her after just one day of knowing her. We stared at each other for a long while until she smiled. </p>
<p>“You didn’t take advantage of me the first day. I’d like to repay you for that, if I may.” </p>
<p>With a sudden change of emotion, which I was still getting used to, she straddled me for the second time on the bed. Her eyes now dry and full of want. If she wanted to do this for me I’d let her. Oh yes, I would let her. But I needed her to know before she did that I wasn’t going to use her. Ever.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~</p>
<p>I dreamed of Gina once again. I dreamed of everything that happened the previous night. I recalled every detail of what she did to me with pin-point accuracy. How she kissed me, soft and raw at the same time. Everything being beautifully contradictory. Her hands wandering, unbuttoning my trousers. Sliding down. Leaving butterfly kisses on my bare chest. Stroking me with her lace gloves. Taking me in. Moaning. Marking my hips with her nails. Messing up her hair with my hands. Coming harder than I ever have. Swallowing around me. Grinning with lustfully wild eyes at each other as we both climbed down from the high of mutual ecstasy.</p>
<p>I paid her out of respect, much to her disapproval of me doing so.</p>
<p>All of this ran through my mind as I re-discovered something I hadn’t considered I would ever discover about anyone under such, using the word again, intimate circumstances. It was such a wondrously preposterous thought I almost didn’t consider it a possibility. </p>
<p>Gina was a man.</p>
<p>It all made perfect sense. </p>
<p>When her voice accidentally slipped an octave lower than what a normal woman’s should have. </p>
<p>When I pulled her hair, it moved slightly, revealing short, black locks that framed her oddly masculine square features.</p>
<p>And when her gorgeous mouth went down on me, an unusual thickness under her dress rubbed against my leg.</p>
<p>I knew this was a fact, and yet, I was not bothered by it. </p>
<p>Not even slightly. </p>
<p>It in no way made me think any less of her. Or him.</p>
<p>Not being able to keep this to myself, I decided to confront Gina about it.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~</p>
<p>I did not see Gina anywhere and, since I already knew where her room was, I climbed up the staircase to see if she was there. </p>
<p>She was, as I had thought, in her room. She was applying what little makeup she wore and was startled at my sudden intrusion. She immediately looked up from where she was sitting at her vanity looking into her compact.</p>
<p>“Frank!” she shrieked delightfully. “I was not expecting you so soon!” She replied smiling brightly as she got up from her vanity and started walking towards the closed door where I was standing. I smiled just as brightly back to her, or him. Whichever gender she wanted to be was fine with me, as long as Gina remained the wonderfully interesting and eccentric person I‘ve come to know…and might love. </p>
<p>She didn’t know that I knew her little secret, so I did the only thing I knew would let her know. </p>
<p>I took off her wig. </p>
<p>One swift movement revealed short, wavy black locks. Her natural hair was just as beautiful, if not even more so, than her wig.</p>
<p>She stopped. The look of terror I had once seen cross her face returning and staying. She covered her mouth with her hands as her eyebrows furrowed into a look of pain, her eyes the exact expression of a person staring down the barrel of a revolver.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry! I’m so so so sorry Frank! I didn’t know how to tell you or even if I should tell you oh dear god please don’t be mad Frank I don’t know what I’d do if you left you’re the first person to see me for me and I lied to you! I’m sorry I’m so sorry plea-”</p>
<p>I kissed her. </p>
<p>I kissed him.</p>
<p>She kissed me back.</p>
<p>He kissed me back.</p>
<p>The man before me was speechless, so I spoke for him. I held his chin as I prepared for his impending explanation. </p>
<p>“What is your real name, Gina?”</p>
<p>She took a moment to collect herself before she responded. </p>
<p>“My name is Gerard.”</p>
<p>“Good, now I know how to properly address you from now on.” I smiled the most compassionate smile I could manage and he smiled back genuinely. He continued on with his story.</p>
<p>“I wasn’t always here, in this situation. My parents were not exactly lower class, but when they found out I had no interest in the likes of women, they threw me out. I was on the streets of Paris, begging for money, food, shelter….I had nothing. That is, until Mademoiselle Lindsey found me. She offered me everything, an opportunity I couldn’t afford to refuse. She offered me a job here as well as to care for me as her own child. She never had children. She couldn’t have children. She said she saw me and knew what she had to do….she saved me. She’d never let me around any of the men that walked in. She was too afraid of me becoming as corrupt as the rest of them, or that someone would find out that I wasn’t actually a woman. I was and still am a virgin, and she didn’t want me to give myself to just anyone. I agreed with her and did as she asked, even though there were some nice looking fellows that came in. But they always left. I never saw the same customer twice. When I saw you, I knew you weren’t like them. I knew you wouldn’t let me be a one night stand. I knew you wouldn’t just fuck me and leave. I don’t know how, but…I knew I could trust you.”</p>
<p>With this confession, I was completely awestruck. I didn’t know what to do so I did the only thing I felt like I could do. I kissed him. I kissed Gerard so lightly, afraid he would break even though I knew him to be much stronger than that. We continued to kiss for a long time, soft kisses becoming more and more passionate until we were gasping for breath every time our lips parted. Gerard started grabbing my hair as my hands rode up his stockings under his dress.</p>
<p>“Take them off…please…” he spoke in a low, raspy voice that sent shivers down my back. </p>
<p>I did as he asked and quickly removed his lace stockings and garters. I gently guided him back and onto the bed, laying him atop the sheets. Our lips separated for only a moment when I heard Gerard growl, fucking growl, and grab me by my shirt and push me down on top of him. Now knowing that I knew who he really was, he had no shame in grinding his velvet covered crotch up into my leg.</p>
<p>He then unbuttoned my shirt and, unlike the last time, removed it. I knew he was in for a shock, and I drank in the look of astonishment that crossed his face.</p>
<p>“Shit, Frank! They’re beautiful, they’re…illegal!! Oh my God, Frank!” </p>
<p>Gerard was referring to the many tattoos that covered my arms and chest. Instead of being distraught about the illegality of the markings, he seemed rather…primal. Gazing over my body with an intensity that made me shiver.</p>
<p>“That’s my grandfather, it’s my favorite one. I plan on getting m-”</p>
<p>I was interrupted by a very eager set of lips attaching themselves to mine, as if they needed each other to breathe. Leaning down to bite the scorpion on my neck. Grazing his teeth down my body and making me groan obscenely.<br/>
Gerard then spoke in a tone so quiet I almost didn’t hear him over the heated ringing in my ears.</p>
<p>“Can you have…….will you……make love to me, Frank?”</p>
<p>He didn’t need to hear my answer; I was about to show it to him.</p>
<p>We were both overwhelmingly turned on by this time, so we wasted no time removing the rest of our clothing. A few buttons popping off here and a torn sleeve there. Gerard was every bit as enthusiastic in bed as he was in conversation. I was enthralled at his power over me, every action henceforth from that moment was as if I was being controlled by him; as if I were in a trance. Wanting…needing to see him at his weakest.</p>
<p>In a frenzy of words and questions and heat, I relieved us both of what we wanted most. Pushing Gerard down on the bed, staring into those captivating hazel eyes, thrusting into him as he moaned in equally intense pain and pleasure. I was the first. I was the last. I never wanted this with anyone else other than him. His breath hot on my shoulder as his black nails left brutal, scarlet etchings on my back. Hearing his pitch falter, sweeter than anything I’d ever heard. Rising and falling. He hitched and strained out a low groan followed by a high-pitched shriek. Muscles clenching. Heels digging into the small of my back. One last cry before witnessing him scatter into brilliant, luminous fragments around us. Falling apart. Coming down. The end of the beginning. </p>
<p>A new discovery. </p>
<p>A new spark. </p>
<p>A new love. </p>
<p>It’s funny that I say “new” as if there were anything to compare before. Truth is, there isn’t, and there will never be. </p>
<p>My entire life, waiting to watch him fall so I could be there. I’d always be there to catch him. I was forever transfixed.</p>
<p>Pearly whites gleamed up towards me as charcoal strings littered his face. Emeralds piercing through the somber shadow they cast. </p>
<p>I lifted the dark from him, and left light lingering on his lips.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>